


Pieces From the Past

by Nirukee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/pseuds/Nirukee
Summary: When Se-hyeong mysteriously disappears, Laure has to travel through time and space to investigate on this event. She enters another dimension, where another Se-hyeong is willing to talk about his own past to help her.
Relationships: Laure "Bulii" Valée/Cho "Mata" Se-hyeong
Kudos: 1





	Pieces From the Past

Se-hyeong waved his friends goodbye and started to walk home in the warm dusk light. He had a smile on his face, reflecting on how it was a nice day. Nothing extraordinary, just a regular work day, with a regular time with his friends afterwards. But he felt happy. 

Behind him, he heard a sound, as if someone had fallen. He turned and saw a woman on the ground. His eyes went up, acknowledging she probably jumped from a window. Unsure, he bent to help her to stand up. She was small in height, had white skin, light-brown eyes and long curly hair. When her eyes met Se-hyeong’s, a bright sparkle lighted them up. She leaned in, holding him in tight embrace. Se-hyeong patted her back awkwardly. She probably bumped her head while jumping and took him for someone else.   
“Se-hyeong…” she whispered lovingly.  
His eyes widened and he parted from the embrace.   
“Um, excuse me, do I know you?” he asked in Korean, before realizing she might not speak the language.   
But the woman replied in Korean, with a little accent.   
“No, you don’t. I’m Laure, nice to… meet you. Sorry about this,” she said, her eyes now showing determination. “Are you free right now? Can we talk?”  
“Uh, sure.” he agreed, confused and intrigued. 

She led the way to a restaurant nearby. They sat in silence at a table. When Se-hyeong ordered his dish, he saw the woman’s sparkling gaze on him again. As soon as the waiter left, Laure placed a weird object on the table, pushing it towards Se-hyeong.   
“This is a portal gun. You gave it to me one day before you disappeared.”  
Se-hyeong’s eyes went up and down, staring alternatively at the object and the woman in front of him.   
“Well, not you exactly,” she continued. “The version of yourself in another dimension. The dimension I come from. Look at the gun. It has your initials on it.”  
Se-hyeong took the portal gun in his hands, speechless. Looking closely, he could read the brand, and indeed, his initials.   
“I know this is probably not enough for you to believe me, but I think the other you wanted me to travel through time and space to find him back in our dimension. He disappeared one week ago. We… had a close bond.” she added, looking away.   
There was a silence. Se-hyeong did not know how to react. He gave back the portal gun to Laure, who put it in her bag. Looking up, she told him:  
“Sorry, I just… it feels amazing to see you again and heartbreaking because you’re not the man I know.”  
Despite how insane the situation was, Se-hyeong felt compassion for her. He both felt as if he couldn’t do anything to help her, and as if he had a responsibility to do it.   
“So, why do you need to travel in other dimensions exactly?” he asked hesitantly.   
“I can’t say for sure. I think Se-hyeong wanted me to investigate on his past. He told me several times that his past could catch him back. Does it mean anything to you?”  
Se-hyeong shook his head.  
“No, I don’t think so.”  
The waiter brought their dishes but neither of them started eating.   
“Where are you in your career?” Laure asked.   
“I work in the same company since five years.”  
“What kind of company?”  
“One which is specialised in electronics.”  
Laure sighed.   
“It’s not against you, but it makes me sad that a version of you didn’t commit to League of Legends professionally. You have now idea how well you did in that timeline.”  
Se-hyeong had an amused smiled, not sure if she gave him a compliment.   
“What about you, what do you do beside time travelling?” he asked.   
Laure chuckled. Se-hyeong realized how she had kept intriguing him since the moment they met. He was curious to know where she came from, who she was, and what drove his other self to fall in love with her. He stared at her, admitting she was pretty.   
“I am an e-sport journalist. That’s how we met. After a few interviews, we started to hang out together outside working times. And eventually, you… or he… kissed me.”  
The feeling in her eyes was impossible to describe. Se-hyeong felt a slight heat rising in his cheeks. The way she was talking about his other self made _him_ feel desired.   
He looked down and remembered his dish. He took his chopsticks, started eating, and Laure did the same.   
“I did consider going pro in League of Legends at some point, but I decided to follow my parents’ advice and go for a stable life instead.” Se-hyeong told.   
“You never met Sang-hyeok, right?”  
“No, the name doesn’t ring a bell to me. Why?”  
“In my timeline, you told me that he was the one who convinced you to become a pro player. But you met him online, during solo queue. It was so random that I’m not surprised it didn’t happen in your timeline.”  
Her face expressed sorrow again.   
“Small things with big consequences.” she murmured.   
After another silence, Se-hyeong asked:  
“How can I help you?”  
Laure locked eyes with him.  
“I need you to tell me about your life. I need to understand what choices you made, what went differently for my Se-hyeong.”  
Again, a weird feeling of attraction caught Se-hyeong.

The young man did not know what pushed him to trust a woman he just met, who knew way too much about him. There was something about her which made him feel immediately comfortable to share details about his life. And honestly, she was perfectly suited for the journalist job because she always had new questions to ask, she kept investigating on every single element in which she detected some kind of potential. 

“You lived in Japan for a year?” she repeated.   
Se-hyeong nodded to confirm.   
“I don’t think my Se-hyeong ever did. Maybe the problematic thing of his past happened during that year.”  
Her gaze got lost in the ceiling. She was visibly replaying all the conversation in her head.   
“But it could also have happened during his career as a pro player. Or maybe during an event that neither of us mentioned, that you don’t remember or didn’t even live.”  
She closed her eyes, overwhelmed.   
“I don’t know where to go,” she said in a soft, vulnerable voice.   
That is when Se-hyeong understood. He was comfortable sharing personal details with her because she was seeing the man she loved in him. He could see the unconditional kindness and will to listen to him in her eyes. And he could also see how much she could open to him as well. She was not afraid to look vulnerable in front of him, because she shared years of trust with someone who was almost him. 

“Will you meet other Se-hyeongs in other dimensions right after me?” he asked.   
“Are you jealous?” she teased with a smile.   
He chuckled, before she answered seriously.   
“I think I’ll stop by my own dimension first. I’ll search in Se-hyeong’s computer to see if I can find anything related to the year you spent in Japan. I already searched for clues about his career but it can’t be bad to try again. Then, I’ll visit other Se-hyeongs.”  
They looked at each other in silence, once more.   
“Thank you for your time, Se-hyeong. Let me pay this for you.”  
The man nodded, thanking her as well as she paid the bill. 

They left the restaurant. It was now a starry night. 

They were both standing in the desert street, awkwardly, and they couldn't do anything about it. He could not remember the memories she had with his other self. And she was forced to admit the past could not be fixed so easily. Even though these two individuals never met before, they felt linked. They were staring at each other, half giving up, half stuck in each other’s gaze. Finally, Laure broke the silence.  
“It was not supposed to be like that.” she said with a shaking voice, upset about the unfairness of the situation.   
The man had a slight smile, which was saying ‘sorry I can’t help more’. His heart tightened as he saw the hint of a tear form in the woman’s eyes.   
As he searched for something comforting to say, she stepped closer and gave him a soft kiss. The warm touch of her lips immediately conveyed him a brief but intense sensation. For a couple of seconds he saw their alternate life together. He saw the pure joy of their nights with friends. He saw their deep love. He saw the comfort, the safety, the sincerity of their relationship. He saw glimpses of their perfect life in another dimension.   
She stepped back. The vision was escaping. He could see her eyes were no longer shining from secret tears. She was resigned. Watching her walking away, he felt helpless and nostalgic for something he had barely touch. What if he ran after her? Would it change the course of time that much?

“Hey!”  
Laure turned to him.  
“Hey, maybe, if you don’t find him back… maybe we could build something together?”  
She stared at him with a warm smile.  
“Thank you. I’ll think about it.”  
They kept looking at each other in the comforting embrace of the night. Then, Laure added:  
“If I don’t come back to you, maybe you could call the Laure who lives in your dimension? I don’t know what choices she made, but maybe you’ll be a perfect match for each other too.”  
Se-hyeong nodded, pulled his phone and Laure gave her number.  
“I don’t know if I have the same phone number, but it may be worth trying.”  
Se-hyeong smiled. Laure smiled back. Then, she turned around, gave a shot in the wall in front of her, creating a portal which lightened up the street with a blue gleam.   
“Goodbye, Se-hyeong.”  
“Goodbye, Laure.”  
She dived into the portal and disappeared. The street went black and silent again. Se-hyeong felt puzzled. What an unexpected visitor. 

He went back home, welcomed by his cat. He sat in front of his computer, launching League of Legends. As he was waiting for a match, he thought about his other pro player self. He glanced at his phone, thinking about Laure’s number. Without even travelling through time and space, he had so many options.


End file.
